It's Do or Die For Me Tonight
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and Iris is ecstatic about staying. She's super sociable at camp while the people in the minority are silent. Iris thanks Patty and tells her she won't regret it and Patty says she's sure she won't. Tanay pulls Patty aside and asks her about her decision to flip. She says she wanted to put herself in the best spot possible and she wasn't gonna risk rocks over Farrah. Patty reassures Tanay she isn't against him and that she's only doing this temporarily and he says he better not get out. In the morning, Aspen and Geoff are talking and Geoff says they need to try to save themselves. Aspen asks how they're supposed to do that and Geoff says they can either try to get Iris out again or flip on Tanay. Aspen says he won't flip on Tanay since he doesn't play like that and Geoff says they'll need to go after Iris then. Aspen says they might have to try to flip Norman and Susie and Geoff agrees. Victor and Norman are walking and talking,continuing to get to know each other, when Norman asks Victor if he wants to look for an idol. Victor agrees and the two go off into the woods to look. The two start searching and they go their separate ways to cover more ground. Suddenly, Victor comes across something in a bush. He picks it up and unravels it but instead of finding an idol, he finds an advantage. Victor calls over Norman and the two of them read the advantage. He found the safety without power, which allows him to use it at tribal council and he will go back to camp so he won't be able to vote or be able to go home. The two celebrate and hug each other which makes Norman blush hard which Victor notices and jokes about. Challenge The challenge is played and Aspen wins immunity for the third time in a row. Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and Patty and Iris are hanging out on the beach. The two of them bond a lot and get along with each other really well and Patty says she's so glad she flipped and Iris agrees. The two discuss going far with each other since they get along so well and they continue to bond. Patty asks if they could vote Geoff this round instead of Tanay and Iris says she would've preferred that anyways. Elissa, Iris, Patty, Norman, Susie and Victor are all discussing the vote. Iris says she'd want to vote out Geoff this time since she saved him before yet he still voted against her. Victor says he's fine with that and everybody agrees on the plan. Elissa asks if they should be worried about an idol and Norman says the premerge idols are all out of play so they'd only have to worry about a merge idol. Aspen, Geoff and Tanay are talking and Tanay asks what their plan will be. Geoff says he thinks they should vote for Iris again and try to flip Norman and Susie and Tanay says he'd good with that plan. Geoff says he's gonna talk to them and Aspen wishes him luck. Geoff walks up to the two of them and begins to strategize. Geoff points out how Iris has played two idols correctly, has survived the most tribal councils and has control all game which makes her clearly the biggest threat. Geoff also points out that if Patty gets in more with the beauties then Norman and Susie could end up 5th and 6th, but if they went with his alliance then the three of them and Aspen cuold be fnial 4 and have numbers tied 2-2. Norman says they'll think about it and Geoff thanks them. Norman and Susie are talking and Susie asks what they should do. Norman says he's scared to make a move so early but he's also scared of letting Iris stay in too long and have it come back to bite them later. Tribal Council Jeff asks Aspen about winning immunity for a third time and he says it's great but he's scared about being targeted as a physical threat. Jeff asks Patty about the last vote and Patty says she made an executive decision to flip to benefit her game and she doesn't regret it so far. Jeff asks who feels in trouble tonight and only Geoff and Tanay raise their hands. Jeff asks Geoff why he's in trouble and he says his ally just left and he doesn't have a connection to the other side like Tanay does so he's very worried about going home. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Geoff. Geoff looks worried. Iris. That's one vote Geoff, one vote Iris. Geoff. Iris. That's two votes Geoff, two votes Iris. Geoff. Iris. That's three votes Geoff, three votes Iris. Iris looks confident. Geoff. Geoff nods then looks at Norman and Susie. Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra and the second member of our jury... Geoff. (6-3) Aspen looks down, disappointed and Geoff sighs and nods, standing up to grab his torch. Norman apologizes and Geoff tells him not to sweat it. Geoff goes to get his torch snuffed and on his way out wishes Aspen and Tanay good luck. Iris sarcastically yells bye to him and he ignores her. Votes Elissa voted Geoff: "This is just to keep our alliance strong for another round and keep Iris in... again. I swear she's a vote magnet at this point." Iris voted Geoff: "I saved you with my idol. I could still have an idol with me right now but I decided to use it on you to save you and get out Monika, but you repay me by writing my name down 3 times? Yeah, you can get out of here." Norman voted Geoff: "I'm sorry Geoff, you seem like a great guy but I think it's too early for me to be creating waves especially after somebody just flipped on their alliance last round. The timing was just off." Patty voted Geoff: "I'm not about to flip on my alliance and expose my game just for me to flip back. Sorry dude, Tanay can't go and Aspen's immune so this is my last choice." Susie voted Geoff: "Norman and I talked and we decided it just wasn't the right time to shift anything around so we have to vote for you this round. Sorry." Victor voted Geoff: "I think you're a cool guy and I don't like writing your name down but we're not aligned at all and it's you or Iris who I'm super close to." Aspen voted Iris: "You are a great player, one of the best, and that's why it's so dumb to keep you in the game for any longer than this." Geoff voted Iris: "Here goes nothing. It's do or die for me tonight, and I really hope there's more doing than dying." Tanay voted Iris: "I can't rely on Patty to flip but I'm really, really hoping Norman and Susie do so I can get in a better position than what I'm in right now." Final Words "Well, I guess this is it for me. I'm very surprised I lasted as long as I did out here and although I think I could've gone further, I'm just happy I made it to the jury. I hope Aspen and Tanay can get out of the position they're in and get far in the game because this merge has been a boring steamroll so far." - Geoff, 9th Place